gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe 'is a song originally by ''Carly Rae Jepsen. It was sung by Junette Harris in the seventh episode to the first season of Glee: The Unitards, Break Up. Lyrics '''June: I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me maybe It's hard to look right at you baby, But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me maybe You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, Skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me maybe It's hard to look right, at you baby, But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right at you baby, But here's my number, so call me, maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys, try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me maybe. Trivia *This song was later used on the first episode for Season Four of Glee, entitled "The New Rachel." It was sung by Wade Adams, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang. *There is a reference to this song later on in Promalicious. Liz was originally supposed to sing this at the prom, but went against it and performed I Knew You Were Trouble instead. *June's first solo. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Junette Harris Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, Volume 1